Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/O zmierzchu
W życiu doktora Judyma zaczął się okres szczególny. Na pozór była to taka sama egzystencja, te same obowiązki, takież dążności i starcia. W gruncie rzeczy jednak młody lekarz stał się jak gdyby inną osobistością. To, co czynił, czym się zajmował, była zewnętrzną powłoką jego istotnej natury, czymś niby ciało, w którego głębi wykwitł duch samoistny. Leczenie chorych, rzeczy szpitalne i zakładowe, wyjazdy do dworów i wsi okolicznych nie uległy zmianie, owszem, przychodziły z większą jeszcze łatwością, ale była to tylko eksploatacja żywej, kipiącej siły. Głąb duszy doktora Tomasza zajęło coś tak nowego, jak nową jest wiosna po twardej zimie. Między jednym a drugim wschodem słońca zamknięte były jakby gaje czarodziejskie, dalekie od tego świata, schowane za wysokimi murami. Ciągle trwało to pachnące wrażenie, jakiego doznał w dniu kwietniowym, kiedy, przybywszy po raz pierwszy do Cisów, stał w oknie i patrzał w głębinę alei. Jeszcze gałęzie drzew wysokich są nagie, szare i chude jak chrusty leszczynowe Barwa ich sprzecza się z dziwnym błękitem, co się kurzy i stoi tuż nad ziemią, między pniami, niby rzadki, rozwiany dymek. Zaledwie pierwsze, zmarszczone i słabe liście wyprysły z końców cienkich gałązek bzu. Ciężkie pęki jak złotolite gruzły zdają się spływać z brunatnych prętów kasztana. Słońce to płomienistym pożarem spada na wilgotną ziemię, to odlatuje do modrych królestw swoich i ginie w różnobarwnej sukni obłoków. Jasne murawy ukazały się na szarym, parującym gruncie. Pierwsze ich pióra drżą, odwracają się i chylą ku słońcu. Radosny świergot ptaków i z oddali wesołe krzyki dzieci dają się słyszeć, a cały przestwór pełen jest woni fiołków. W tej dziedzinie wstawała z każdym wschodem słońca ostra noc duszy. Ona to sprawiła, że oczy widziały teraz wszystko z podwójną jasnością. Rzeczy i sprawy zewnętrznego świata łączyły się i rozchodziły inaczej, a wszystkie przedmioty ukazały swe fizjonomie pełne mądrości i porządku. Myśli codzienne wypadły ze swoich siedlisk i były jak młode ptaki spłoszone z gniazda, co na wszystko patrzą w zdumieniu. Po co jest wiosna? Czemu noc przemija i czemu dnieje? Dokąd żeglują pracowite chmury, czasem niewinne jak sny dziecięce, a czasem straszliwe jak trzewia rozrąbane toporem, z których czerwona krew się leje? Dla kogo rosną kwiaty wiosenne i czemu zapach z nich się rozszerza? Co to są drzewa i z jakiej przyczyny w biały dzień upuszczają na ziemię coś jakby noc: czarujące cienie swoje? Wieczory, kiedy księżyc był wystawiony w jasnych niebiosach, które, jak mówi Biblia, są sprawą palców bożych, przemieniły się w święte misterium. Były tajemnicą niedocieczoną, do której dusza jak do skończonej formy swojego szczęścia w tęsknocie wzdychała. O zmierzchu panna Joanna częstokroć przychodziła do parku z jedyną teraz uczennicą swoją, panną Wandą. Tam przypadkowo spotykały doktora Tomasza. Chodzili we trójkę w ciemnych alejach, rozmawiając o rzeczach obojętnych, naukowych, artystycznych, społecznych. Był w tym szczególny urok, że prawie nie widywali swych twarzy ani oczu. Tylko ciemne postaci, ciemne osoby, ciemne istoty, jakby same dusze... Tylko z dźwięku głosu mogli poznawać wzajemnie upragnione marzenia. Czasami, z rzadka, spotykali się w towarzystwie i wówczas, gdy usta tak samo jak w parku wymawiały obojętne frazesy, oczy prowadziły inną rozmowę, pełną zapytań, odpowiedzi, próśb, wyznań i obietnic, rozmowę stokroć wymowniejszą niż słowna. Judym był jakby szalony na samą myśl, że zobaczy swoją „narzeczoną”. Tak ją mianował w myślach, chociaż nigdy jeszcze nie wyjawił jej ani swojej miłości, ani prośby o rękę. A gdy mógł widzieć te oczy, w których uśmiechał się z rozkoszą cudowny wdzięk miłości, zdawało mu się, że krew zaczyna wypływać z jego serca, że słodka śmierć na podobieństwo fali oceanu otacza go i niesie do stóp tego zjawienia. Radość i słodycz tych obcowań była tak niezrównana, że nawet wszelkie żądze cielesne tłumiła. Judym nie pragnął panny Joasi jako kobiety, nigdy z niej w marzeniu nie zdzierał szat dziewiczych. Pachnące dymy błękitne otoczyły ją i zasłaniały od myśli pożądliwych. Nade wszystko, nad piękność, dobroć i rozum kochał w niej swoją czy jej miłość, ów zaklęty wirydarz, gdzie człowiek wchodzący zdobywał nadziemską zdatność pojmowania wszystkiego. Drżał na samą myśl, że jeśli tej łaski niebios, którą, Bóg jeden wie dlaczego, zobaczył na swej drodze, dotknie się wolą, jeśli wyciągnie rękę i zechce ujrzeć lepiej to coś zaziemskie, to ono zginie natychmiast. A myśl o zniknięciu szerzyła w nim zimno śmierci. I tak ciągle płynęły w jego sercu dwie strugi: tęsknota i trwoga. Gdy przypatrywał się wykwintnej i delikatnej postaci panny Joasi, stawała mu w oczach, jak nieodłączne widmo, suterena z ulicy Ciepłej. Wszystko zdobyte znikało. Pamiętał o swojej rodzinie rzemieślniczej, o ciotce, która go wychowała, o towarzyszach jej zabaw... Zdawało mu się, że skulony, obdarty, głodny i zdeptany, stojący na samym brzegu upodlenia, jest w ciemnej izbie piwnicznej. I oto zstępuje po schodach ciemna osoba. Słychać cichy szelest jej sukien, pachnący szmer jej nadejścia... Z wolna schodzi, zatrzymuje się na każdym głazie. Niesie w oczach dalekowidzących przedziwne posłannictwo swojej miłości. Wolno mu na nią patrzeć, ale jeśli się dźwignie i przemówi jedno słowo błagalne, jeśli dotknie jej ręki wyciągniętej, to wówczas nastąpi coś przeczuwanego, coś, co czyha, co czeka cierpliwie i wlepionymi oczyma patrzy na każde postanowienie. Pewnego dnia w drugiej połowie czerwca Judym szedł do jednej z odleglejszych wiosek. Z umysłu skracał sobie drogę, idąc na przełaj ścieżkami, dla prędszego załatwienia „wizyty” i powrotu jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. Ścieżka szła nad brzegiem rzeki, która u jednego krańca rozległej łąki w dolinie między dwoma płaskowzgórzami, wiła się wśród zarośli. Dróżka ta, kryjąca się w cieniu drzew, wyciśnięta na miękkim gruncie, była tylko z wierzchu obeschnięta, a głąb jej uginała się jeszcze pod nogą. Naokół były trawy, wikle i rokity. Judym szedł prędko, z rękami w kieszeniach i oczyma spuszczonymi, nic prawie dokoła siebie nie widząc, gdy wtem na zakręcie drogi zobaczył pannę Joannę. W pierwszej chwili był tak oszołomiony, że nawet się z nią nie przywitał. Szedł kilka kroków myśląc o tym, czy ona czekała tu na niego, czy to może jest sen... Nie zdziwiłby się wcale, gdyby znikła w powietrzu jak mgła znad łąki. Nie czuł także szczęścia. Spoglądał na jej twarz bladą, pomięszaną i obojętnie zauważył, że jej prosty nosek z tej strony widziany jest jakiś inny... Po niejakiej chwili domyślił się wreszcie, że to jest jakby cud... Nie będzie czekał na nią w parku, nie będzie spieszył do chorych, nie będzie skracał sobie godzin pozostających do zmierzchu różnymi sposobami, bo ona tu jest z nim razem, sama jedna... Był w tym nawet pewien jakby zawód. – Pani na spacer?... – rzekł czując w tej samej chwili, kiedy mówił te wyrazy, że postępuje jak zupełny, ordynarny głupiec, bo przecie ta chwila, która mija, jest najważniejszą i będzie pamiętną w całym życiu. Ale zaraz po sekundzie tego przeświadczenia nadeszło zapomnienie o wszystkim i obojętność taka zupełna, jakby kto poprzedzające wrażenie przysypał worem piasku. – Ja chodzę tutaj co dzień, jeżeli, rozumie się, deszcz nie pada... – odpowiedziała panna Joanna. Judym wiedział, że skłamała. Wiedział, że przyszła w to miejsce pierwszy raz i dlatego, żeby go spotkać. Słowa jej słyszał dobrze, ale zdawało mu się, że przychodzą z jakiejś oddali. Nie rozumiał ich zresztą, zajęty radością patrzenia w jej serce. – A panna Wanda? – Wanda o tej porze jeździ konno z panem plenipotentem. – Pani nie jeździ konno? – Owszem... Bardzo lubię. I niegdyś, niegdyś... mój Boże... Teraz już nie mogę. Muszę mieć troszkę, tylą odrobinkę wady serca czy czegoś takiego, bo każda przejażdżka nabawia mię bólu tu właśnie, gdzie bije to przebrzydłe. Mam później bezsenność. Judym, słysząc te słowa, uczuł w swym sercu literalny, fizyczny ból i taki żal, taki niezgruntowany, bezbrzeżny żal, że musiał ścisnąć zęby, aby nie wybuchnąć płaczem. – Dlaczegóż się pani nie poradziła jakiego dobrego lekarza w Warszawie? – Ech!... Dobry lekarz nie poradzi na takie rzeczy. A zresztą, kto by tam zwracał uwagę. Nie jeździć konno – to taka łatwa rzecz do zrobienia... – To nie jest wcale wada serca i ani cienia choroby w tym nie ma... – mówił z uśmiechem. – Zwyczajne, najzwyczajniejsze zmęczenie. Organizm nieprzyzwyczajony... – Mój organizm? – ...Pod wpływem forsownego wysiłku ulega na czas pewien wyczerpaniu... Może byłoby dobrze, gdyby się pani przemogła i jakie dwa, a nawet trzy razy w tygodniu bez zmęczenia, rzecz prosta, jeździła na tej siwce. – Tak pan myśli? – Naprawdę. Pani musi prześlicznie wyglądać na koniu... Powiedział to zdanie bez chwili namysłu i faktycznie bez wiadomości, jaki sens mają te słowa. – A to dopiero terapia! – rzekła panna Joanna nie patrząc na niego. Złoty uśmieszek, najpiękniejszy z uśmiechów, otoczył jej twarz jakby blaskiem słonecznym. Brwi i wargi drgnęły wesoło. Judym przez chwilę daremnie czekał, aż usta powiedzą wyraz skrzydlaty, który chował się w tym prześlicznym uśmiechu. Nikły rumieniec jak zorza płynął po jej policzkach. – Proszę pana – mówiła rumieniąc się coraz bardziej – pan jeździł czasami tramwajem na Chłodną czy na Waliców? – Jeździłem... Rozumie się... A dlaczego się pani pyta? – Tak się tylko pytam. Kilka razy widziałam pana jadącego w tamtą stronę. Był pan wówczas troszkę inny, nie taki jak teraz. Może zresztą w cylindrze tak się pan wydawał. To było ze trzy lata temu, a może nawet więcej. – Dlaczego pani zwróciła wtedy na mnie uwagę? – Nie wiem, dlaczego. – Za to ja wiem dobrze. – Czyż tak? – Wiem na pewno. – Niechże pan powie, dlaczego. – Dlatego, że... Judym pobladł. Uczuł, jak skóra cierpnie mu na głowie i jak zimny dreszcz falą spływa przez całe ciało. – Nie – mówił – nie powiem teraz. Kiedy indziej... Panna Joanna zwróciła na niego oczy, przyjrzała mu się szczerym, rzetelnym spojrzeniem i zamilkła. Szli długo. Na kresach łąki, po urwisku płaskowzgórza rozrzucone były chaty wsi, do której Judym zdążał. Droga, wąska w nizinie, zmieniała się w szeroki wygon pokryty mnóstwem kolein i wygrodzony żerdzianym płotem. Panna Joanna szła tą dużą drogą kilkadziesiąt kroków. Z nagła stanęła i mówiła: – Pan idzie do wsi? – Tak, do chorych. – Ja tam już nie pójdę. – Dlaczego? – Nie, nie pójdę. – Już pani wróci do domu? – pytał z żalem w głosie i oczach. – Tak, już trzeba wracać. Zresztą... Długo pan tam zabawi? – Nie bardzo, z jakie pół godziny. – A tak... Ja tu poczekam. Albo lepiej... – Panno Joanno... – Albo lepiej tam, na kraju tego wzgórza. – Ach, to dobrze, to śliczna, śliczna myśl! Poszedł szybko tą drogą. Byłby biegł pędem, byłby zresztą całkiem, do licha, zaniedbał chorych. Wstrzymywał go tylko przesąd, że ona tam czeka. Gdyby nie spełnił... Ta pewność sprawiała mu rozkosz bezbrzeżną. Czuł, że jest to już zbliżenie, coś jakby schadzka, jakby umówiony czas radości wspólnej, a zarazem przesądnie cieszył się, że szczęście samo przyszło, że go nie wołał ani wypraszał. Chciał załatwić się z chorymi co tchu, ale jak na złość przed każdą chatą, do której wchodził, zgromadzały się baby z dziećmi, chłopi z okaleczonymi palcami... Musiał ich badać i opatrywać. Był już prawie zmierzch, gdy wreszcie wybiegł ze wsi i rozpalonym wzrokiem szukał panny Joanny. Były chwile, że tracił władzę nad sobą. – Odeszła... – szeptał połykając łzy jak dziecko. Zobaczył ją wówczas dopiero, gdy blisko podszedł do wzgórza. Siedziała na ziemi między ogromnymi jałowcami. – Chodźmy nie tędy łąką, bo już mgła się ściele i wilgoć... – mówił zbliżając się do niej. – A którędy? – Można przejść górą, wprost przez pola, a stamtąd brzegiem łazińskiego lasu. – No, dobrze, tylko musimy się bardzo spieszyć, bo już noc prawie. Weszli na szczyt urwiska i znaleźli się w polu otoczonym z trzech stron lasem. Z dwu stron był to bór liściasty, z trzeciej – sosnowy. Słońce padało na milczącą ścianę drzew, złocąc nieruchome kępy grabów i brzóz barwami tak żywymi, że oko chwytało dokładne kształty liści bardzo dalekich. Za parowem, z którego wyszli, w nieskończonym oddaleniu, u kresu pól mieniących się od zboża, słońce zachodziło. Poziome jego promienie leżały na jasnych drogach, na szybach wód, zwykle skrytych, na bezbarwnych powierzchniach domostw wieśniaczych Figury idących, Judyma i panny Joasi, rzucały dwa cienie, jak gdyby dwa niezmierne widma ich bytów, które przed nimi idą, łączą się, zbliżają i odsuwają od siebie. Purpurawozłocisty blask przedmiotów trwał krótko. Tarcza słoneczna wlała się w ziemię i utonęła. Wówczas daleki gaj liściasty przygasł. Zaczął oddalać się, oddalać, odchodzić... Judym wpatrywał się w tę okolicę i doznał niewytłumaczonego uczucia. Był już tam nieraz, to prawda, ale zdało mu się, że już podobne uczucie przeżył w tym samym miejscu. Już niegdyś, niegdyś... To jest miejsce, do którego szedł przez całe swoje długie, tułacze życie. „Dlaczegóż to tak? – marzył wpatrując się w tę dziwną polanę. – Dlaczegóż to tak?” I oto przez chwilę, przez mgnienie źrenicy, gościło w jego wiedzeniu coś niby odpowiedź, tak jakby dźwięk słowa, które wiatr przyniósł z oddali, ale natychmiast z ucha wyrwał i rozwiał. Część tego pola, jakby wzgardzonego przez ludzi, była zasiana. Obok ciągnęła się niwa zorana i zawleczona, co było widokiem niezwykłym o tej porze roku. Ta ziemia była jeszcze ciepła, pulchna i miękka. Nie więziła nóg, jak piasek na wydmie, lecz je ogrzewała delikatną głębią swoją. Stopy panny Joanny, obute w pantofle, zupełnie ginęły w roli. Obydwoje nie zwracali na ten szczegół uwagi, ale o nim dobrze wiedzieli. Z szarej gleby zaczęła się dźwigać w górę jej barwa, zaczęła wchłaniać połyskujące przed chwilą kolory lasu i słać dokoła, daleko i blisko, zmrok cichy, zmrok ciepły, zmrok wonny. – Nie powiedziałem wtedy – rzekł Judym – dlaczego pani zwróciła na mnie uwagę, gdy jechaliśmy tramwajem w stronę ulicy Chłodnej... Otóż mnie się zdaje, że wiem. – Pan to wie? – Tak, wiem. – Bardzo jestem ciekawa. – Pani musiała wówczas po prostu przeczuć… – Co przeczuć? – Wszystko, co ma nastąpić. – Cóż takiego? – Że to ja właśnie będę mężem twoim. Panna Joanna nie okazała zdziwienia. Szła w spokoju. Blada jej twarz wydawała się uśpioną. Judym nachylił się ku niej. – Czy aby dobrze, czy z rozwagą pan to czyni? – mówiła cichym, głębokim głosem. – Niech pan dobrze nad tym pomyśli... – Już wszystko przemyślałem. To twarde oznajmienie istoty rzeczy nie wyrażało, ale dźwięk jego był tak decydujący, że panna Joasia nic nie odrzekła. Judym teraz dopiero uczuł, jak bezgranicznie jej pragnął. Wszystko zginęło mu z oczu Mrok wdarł się do głębi duszy i wszystko w niej zgasił. Zdawało się, że opór miękkiej, głębokiej ziemi, w której nogi brodziły, nie ma końca, że ciągnie się setki godzin. Szary zmierzch, to pożądliwe zrzekanie się światła, sprawiało dziką rozkosz. Był to niewiadomy żywioł, który zdawał się rozdymać w jakiś płomień i poprzedzać tę świętą, boską, tajemną noc, jak krzyk wesoły wołający w szerokiej pustce nad ziemią. Prawą ręką Judym objął swą „żonę” i lewe ramię jej uczuł na swej piersi, a głowę tuż przy policzku. Schylił się i zanurzył usta w bujne, wzburzone, czarne włosy dziewicze, owiane czymś pachnącym... Łzy płynęły z jego oczu, łzy szczęścia bez granic, które zamknięte jest w sobie i którego już się nie doświadcza po wtóre. Wzdrygnęli się, gdy stopy ich uczuły grunt twardy na skraju lasu, ale nie zwolnili kroku. W gąszczu sosen stała już ciemność jak czarny marmur, którą kiedy niekiedy niby złota żyłka przecinał lecący robaczek świętojański. Wzrok ich spostrzegał te złote nici i omijając świadomość umieszczał piękny, nikły ich półblask na wieczne czasy w pamięci jak drogocenny skarb życia. Było tak cicho, że słyszeć się dawał jakiś odległy, odległy szmer wody, gdzieś sączący się z upustu. Pannie Joannie wydało się, że ten głos coś mówi, że to on woła... Podniosła głowę, żeby usłyszeć... Wtedy uczuła na swych wargach niby rozżarzone węgle. Szczęście jak ciepła krew wpłynęło do jej serca falą powolną Słyszała jakieś pytania, słowa ciche, święte, spod serca. W ustach swych wyrazów znaleźć nie mogła. Mówiła pocałunkami o głębokim szczęściu swym, o dobrowolnej ofierze, którą witała... Tom 02 Rozdział 06